


Stressed Love

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back rubs, Crying, Crying Evie, Draco is a good father, Evie Struggles with the Baby, F/M, Poor Evie, Stressed Out, crying baby, everything will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This was day 23, I accidentally missed it. The prompt was for "Back Rubs"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Stressed Love

Evelyn was exasperated and it felt like nothing was helping as Anders, their six month old son was screaming his head off. She was so close to tears, feeling like she was a failure of a mother. She gently rocked her son back and forth, doing anything she could think of to soothe him. The moment Draco walked through the door, Evelyn was almost dropping their son into his arms and dashing out of their shared apartment. She hurried down the stairs and into the crisp, damp air. Evie breathed hard, taking huge breaths and she tried to get her emotions under control. 

  
Meanwhile, Draco was surprised with his son pushed into his arms and watched as his wife had taken off down the stairs. He closed the door behind him and shushed at his son, cradling him to his chest while he set his work stuff down. Draco laid down on the couch, placing Anders on his chest while he continued screaming-though it seemed less than when he had first walked into their home. Draco situated Anders on his stomach on his chest and began rubbing his son's back earnestly. He knew Evie had tried everything and was just a little frazzled; using his wand he magicked the tub to start filling with water so she could relax and he could take over daddy duty. Anders began to quiet down and he soon began falling asleep, his eyes so much like Draco's own, began fluttering. Evie walked in silently but when she saw Anders falling asleep, she felt the tears falling hot and fast down her cheeks. Careful not to wake him, Draco patted the part of their sofa next to him; she made her way over and curled into the crook of his arm. 

  
"He hates me", she whispered, careful not to get too loud. Draco shook his head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

  
"No, darling. He could probably sense your stress and he reacted the best way he knew how. You're a wonderful mother, you just need a break", he tried soothing. Evelyn sniffled. 

  
"Great, I'm a mother who needs a break from her own son", she retorted. Draco shook his head and leaned closer, kissing her shoulder. 

  
"Honey, everyone needs a break. I'll pick up more slack, I haven't been very helpful with the housework lately. And I'll take over more feedings for Anders", he said. Evie nodded slowly and then she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

  
"I just...wanted him to stop crying", she whispered. Draco nodded in understanding while rubbing his hand up and down his wifes' arm. Evie leaned into the touch, not feeling so frayed at the moment. 

  
"Did you run me a bath?" She questioned, suddenly hearing the water running. 

  
"Aw, Bloody Hell", he stated flourishing his wand and making it stop just as it began to overflow a bit. Evelyn gave a soft, weak laugh and leaned closer to her husband to press a kiss to his temple. 

  
"Thank you, love. Whaddya say we take a nap first since Anders is sleeping?" She suggested. Draco nodded and continued rubbing her arm comfortingly.   
\------

  
Later that night, it seemed Anders had gotten over whatever had been bothering him and he was sleeping soundly in his crib in the room down the hall. Evie winced as she laid down in bed next to her husband on her stomach and turned her head towards him. Draco was sitting up in bed, a book against his leg. 

  
"What are you reading?" Evie asked. Draco smiled at his wife, brushing his hand down her back.

  
"Oh, the book you told me. Wuthering Heights? Some Muggle book", he said setting it on the bedside table and pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back comfortingly. Evie relaxed against him and then looked at him. 

  
"I'm sorry about this afternoon...to just drop him on you", she murmured. Draco leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

  
"Don't be, darling. You needed a break", he murmured, continuing to rub her back. 


End file.
